The neighbourhood slut
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has just moved into a new neighbourhood and decides to go around introducing himself. The woman living next door has her guards up right away and he quickly learns why when he moves on and hears how the other neighbours talk about her.
1. Nice meeting you

Roman took a look around and nodded satisfied. He had stayed up all night from Friday to Saturday to unpack and the house looked like a home already. He didn't feel tired though. He had gotten through the night on coffee and red bull. He knew he would turn in early this evening but for now he wanted to introduce himself to all the neighbours on the street. It seemed like the right thing to do.

He locked his front door and moved to the house next to him. He rang the door bell and waited for the door to be opened. When a woman with medium brown hair and emerald green eyes opened, he almost forgot that he had to speak. She was absolutely stunning. She held on to the door while she eyed him suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"Right, sorry," he chuckled nervously. "Hi, I'm Roman. I just moved in next door and I wanted to introduce myself."  
"Who sent you?" She asked.  
"Sent me? I don't think I understand," he said.  
"Whatever they said I'll do, I won't do it," she said.

She began closing the door but he grabbed it with his hand and stopped her.

"Okay, I'm totally lost here. No one sent me and I'm not sure what you're supposed to do. I just wanted to introduce myself," he said.

She sighed and looked at him, clearly debating in her head whether or not to trust him. He just looked at her, hoping she would make the right call.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "Can we start over?"  
"Sure. Hi, I'm Roman. I just moved in next door," he gave her a warm smile.  
"Sierra," she said.

She reached her hand forward and he grabbed it and shook it. Her skin was warm and he couldn't help but hold on to her hand a second too long before getting a hold of himself and letting go.

"I take it I'm your first stop," she said.  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
"The fact that you show up without expecting anything. If you had met any of the other neighbours, you would either have stayed away or wanted something," she answered.  
"And what would I have wanted?" He asked.  
"You'll learn soon enough," she sighed. "I'm glad I got a chance to at least see your smile once. After you've gone through the rumour mill on this street, you don't wanna socialize with me again."  
"Let me make that decision," he said.  
"Of course," she smiled sadly. "It was nice meeting you. I better get back inside and do... stuff."  
"Nice meeting you..." She closed the door before he could finish the sentence. "...too."

He frowned and looked at the closed door for a few seconds before finally turning around to continue to the next house. He wondered why she was so distant. She seemed cold towards him, yet she also seemed like someone who longed to be near someone. He knocked on the next door while he continued wondering about her. It didn't take long for another brunette to open, this one was taller and not as stunning as Sierra.

"Yes?" She asked coolly.  
"Hi, I'm Roman. I just moved into no 3. I'm walking around introducing myself," he said.  
"So you're the new guy," she clicked her tongue and smirked. "The phones have been glowing all day yesterday with gossip about you. I'm Nikki, by the way. My husband is John but he's not home right now."

She extended her hand and showed the diamond ring that glistered in the sun.

"You've met many so far?" She asked.  
"Just Sierra," he answered.  
"The neighbourhood slut," she frowned. "If you're ever in need of getting your dick sucked, you can always count on her."  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"She used to be someone we all liked until she came on to Dana's husband Dolph two years ago. She tried getting it on with him in their own garden during our yearly street party. Needless to say she didn't get invited last year and she never will again," she said.  
"Okay," he said stunned. "I better keep going. I'm still unpacking and I just quickly wanna meet everyone."  
"Of course. And next street party is next Saturday. We're hosting this year. Come around 6 and bring a dish," she said.  
"I'll see if I can make it," he said.

He gave her the best smile he could muster, knowing it wasn't a real one, and then walked out of the driveway. He cast a look towards Sierra's house while he moved on to the next house to introduce himself. She hadn't come across as a slut to him. If anything, she had tried telling him the opposite when she had said she wouldn't do it. He just hadn't known what she meant until his little conversation with Nikki but he was pretty sure now what she had been trying to say.


	2. The first steps into her world

Sunday morning around 10 AM Roman stood in his kitchen looking over at Sierra's house. He had met all the neighbours the day before and everyone trashtalked her and called her the neighbourhood slut. Since he had always been a man to make up his own mind about everything, he grabbed a small bag of coffee and walked over to her house.

"Roman?" She asked surprised.  
"Sorry to bother you this early but my coffeemaker broke while moving and I was wondering if I could use yours and maybe share a cup with you," he held up the bag. "It's some good organic coffee."

She gnawed on her right side of her bottom lip, a move he couldn't help but see as a bit sexy although she propably did it because she was nervous.

"Just coffee?" She asked.  
"Just coffee," he smiled reassuringly.  
"Okay," she said.

She turned and took a couple of steps away from the door and he hurried inside before she could change her mind. He followed her to the kitchen and handed over the bag of coffee, sat down and watched her start the coffeemaker. Shortly after they were sitting across from each other with a cup each.

"So how did your little tour go yesterday?" She asked.

He could tell by her tone she was nervous. Undoubtedly wondering what people might have said about her.

"Uneventful quite frankly," he answered. "I met most of the people but none of them were really that interesting. Except for you."  
"I'm not interesting," she blushed and looked down to hide it.  
"I disagree," he smirked. "All those women were too busy showing their big rocks and heavy built husbands. You, on the other hand... You were about to send me off without any explanation."  
"Sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. You wanna protect your world, that I understand. However, your world seems way more real than any of theirs," he said.

She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say. He was right about her protecting herself and hiding away in her own little world. However, it was clear he wasn't gonna let her do that around him and she wasn't sure if she should fight him or just go along for the ride. It had been a while since a neighbour had been friendly towards her.

"How does dinner tonight sound?" He asked.  
"What?" She looked up.  
"As a thank you for letting me get coffee. I'm a grumpy old bastard without my morning coffee. You saved lives by helping me. No telling what I would have done without it," he said.

She laughed at his silly words. Deep inside her a voice screamed to go along for the ride. Take the chance and let him in.

"What time should I come over?" She asked.

He looked surprised, as if he had actually suspected she would decline. He quickly put a smile on his face and his eyes just seemed so honest.

"6.30? I'm not much of a cook but I'll make something that won't poison you," he said.  
"Okay, I'll be there," she said.  
"Sweet," he smiled again. "See you then, Sierra."

She was nervous that evening as she moved towards his house. She had thought about changing her clothes but she had decided against it. It wasn't a date, nor did she want it to be. He was just being friendly, seeing he was new and knew nobody. She knocked on his door and he opened shortly after with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, come on in," he said.

He walked her into the livingroom where the table was already set. She sat down while he moved out in the kitchen to get the food.

"Like I said, I'm not much of a cook so I hope you can survive on fish and chips," he said.  
"Sounds good," she said.  
"I did make a strawberry pie for dessert. Baking has always been my strong side when it comes to food," he said.  
"Now that sounds perfect. I love strawberry pie," she said.

They sat down for 30 minutes, slowly making their way through the fish and chips while they talked and got to know each other a little better. He was a warm and easy going man and she felt comfortable around him. Once they were done eating, he cleaned up the table and carried the plates to the kitchen.

"Should I make coffee to the pie?" He called from the kitchen.  
"I didn't bring my coffeemaker," she called back.

He quickly came walking back and his eyes had an apologizing look in them. He sat back down across from her and let out a little sigh.

"I lied this morning," he said.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"It's not broken. I just wanted to talk to you," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.

He reached over and grabbed both her hands while keeping eye contact with her.

"Because I don't believe anything the others said about you," he answered.  
"You know," she sighed and yanked her hands free.

She looked down at the table, feeling so ashamed. Once again he reached over and grabbed both her hands, running his thumbs over the back of them.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked.  
"You won't believe me. No one ever does," she answered.  
"Try me," he said.

She sighed again and dropped her shoulders even further down. She couldn't look up and meet his eyes. She was too embarrassed.

"There was a street party two years ago at Dana and Dolph's house. Dolph caught me alone in the garden and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and called him a scumbag and then I went home. I thought that was the end of it until everyone started calling me the next day, telling me what a slut I was. According to him I came on to him in the garden," she said.

She held a small pause and he just sat there in silence, still running his thumbs over her hands.

"I don't even get why he said anything. No one saw us. I would never have told Dana what a scumbag she married. I guess I hurt his pride and he decided to ruin my reputation," she said.

It felt weird to tell him the truth. She still looked down, not sure if he would believe her or judge her like everyone else on the street. He let go off one of her hands and placed his free hand under her chin, lifting her head up to see she was gnawing on the right side of her bottom lip again. He moved his thumb across her lip, pulling it free of her teeth.

"Hey," he said calmly. "You want coffee with the pie?"  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"I believe you," he said. "So is coffee a yes or a no?"  
"Yes," she piped. "Thank you."


	3. Watching

_"Dinner at my place tonight?"_

She smiled as she read his text. When she had left his house Sunday evening, they had exchanged phone numbers. She had taken a chance Monday at work, texting him to ask him to come to dinner at her house. Tuesday he had invited her back to his house. Wednesday she once again had invited him to her house. And now Thursday he was inviting her again.

 _"Sure, I'll be there."_

She gnawed on the right side of the bottom lip as she put the phone down. She had never realized she had that weird habit until she met him. He always reached up and pulled her lip free of her teeth while giving her one of his warm smiles. Smiles that reached into her deeper and deeper for each time he gave her one.

She knew she was falling for him hard and fast and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She just didn't wanna act on it. Although he said he believed her over everyone else on the street, she still had the fear that they would win him over with their lies and that he would turn his back on her like everyone else had.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled when he opened the door that evening. "Come on in."

She knew her way through his house already and walked straight to the livingroom to sit down. As always he had dinner ready and as always she enjoyed an evening in his company. These few days had gone by fast and she just felt like she had known him for years.

"Are you free tomorrow?" She asked.  
"What do you have in mind?" He asked.  
"Every Friday I go out with my friends. There's always room for one more," she answered.  
"Friends?" He asked.  
"I have friends," she laughed. "No one but you in this neighbourhood but I do have friends outside of here."  
"Of course," he shook his head at his own stupidity. "So you and some girls?"  
"Girls and boys. Lana, Rusev, Becky, Liv and Darren," she said.

He looked at her as she mentioned the names, trying to figure out if one of those two men might mean something more.

"Rusev?" He asked.  
"Married to Lana," she answered.  
"Darren?" He asked.  
"Gay," she smirked. "So you might have a chance if you're interested."  
"I'm not," he chuckled. "But sure, I'll come. Where are we going?"  
"We usually meet around 8 PM at that little Greek restaurant downtown and then we go out partying after dinner."

He met up with her and her friends next evening as promised. Her friends accepted him right away. Any friend of hers was a friends of theirs. That was the mentality in the little group and he liked that.

After dinner they went out to a club. He enjoyed himself, had a few drinks, talked with her friends, but mainly he watched her. Watched how happy she was with her friends, watched how she drank, watched how she moved around on the dancefloor, watched her every movement.

His fingers itched to touch her, his lips longed to taste her, he was going out of his mind with want and desire and the alcohol sure wasn't making it any easier for him to fight his urges. He didn't wanna make a move on her. Not until he was sure she knew he meant it and that she wouldn't for one second think that he had given into the rumours about her being the neighbourhood slut and just wanted a quick roll in bed with her.

"Are you having fun?" She asked as she returned from the dancefloor.  
"I am," he smiled. "You're looking good out there."  
"You're watching me?" She blushed.  
"I can't help it. Not when you move your body like that," he said.

The right side of her bottom lip disappeared in between her teeth. He chuckled as he reached his hand up, running his thumb over her lip and pulling it out. He didn't move his hand away again. He ran his thumb over both her lips slowly, leaning a bit closer. He stopped himself before he could kiss her, quickly moving his hand away from her again.

"I think I'm gonna go home," he said.  
"Already?" She asked.  
"Yeah, but it's been fun though. I'd like to come along some other time," he said.  
"Okay," she said.

Her heart felt heavy. She could pretend just like him that he hadn't been leaning in to kiss her. Why would he ever want to anyway? Why would he ever want her? Even if he said he didn't believe the rumours about her, they were still there and hard to ignore. They would always separate them and they would never be anything but friends.

"I'll text you," he said.  
"Yeah," she managed to smile. "See you around."


	4. Street party

She found it hard to get out of bed Saturday and do anything at all. She managed to get out though, take a shower and get some breakfast. She didn't feel like doing anything so she just put on a pair of sweatpants and a worn out tee after her shower, not caring about putting on underwear or combing her hair.

She kept the blinds down all day, trying to shut out the neighbours since she knew they would have the yearly street party tonight at Nikki and John's place. She just stayed on the couch, watching one mindless TV program after the other. Her phone was on the table in front of her but not once did he reach out to her and she wouldn't take the first step. Not with how the evening had ended.

He spent his day pacing around his house, not able to find any rest inside him. He kept his phone either in his hand or in his pocket, hoping she would text or call, but nothing came. Several times he looked at her number, debating whether or not to reach out to her, but he didn't know what to say. He had almost kissed her and he didn't know how she felt about that. He knew she had only pretended not to notice to make things easier on him.

As the hours passed, he watched from his window how Nikki and John were putting up a tent in their garden. He hadn't planned on going to the party but as he watched them from his window, he knew he had to. Just for a few hours. There was something he needed to do.

He went through his freezer and found a pack of garlic bread. He quickly heated them up in his oven and carried them towards Nikki and John's garden as the party started. There was a table set up where everyone could place the dishes they brought and he put the garlic bread down and hoped it was acceptable enough. If not, he could always play it off as being a single guy who couldn't cook.

He walked around and was friendly towards everyone, playing his part as a good neighbour. He kept his eyes on Dolph, waiting for the right moment to strike. After an hour or so he finally saw an opening and he went over to the man with two beers in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Big turnout," he smiled and handed Dolph one of the beers.  
"Yeah, everyone seems to have been able to make it this year," Dolph said.  
"Well, not everyone," Roman looked towards Sierra's house.  
"She's not welcome," Dolph said.  
"So I've heard," Roman took a sip of his beer. "Can't say I blame any of you for making that decision. Not after what I've heard."

Dolph smirked and moved his beer to his lips.

"I gotta say, I envy you guys. You all seem to be happily married," Roman continued.  
"It's one big round of play pretend," Dolph said.  
"Really?" Roman grinned. "Could have fooled me."  
"Our wives are boring. Take Dana," Dolph pointed at his wife. "Fucking boring in bed. Of course I fuck her but I'm not actually imagining her while doing so."  
"So who's on your mind?" Roman asked.  
"Sierra," Dolph answered.

Roman looked at him wide-eyed but Dolph just grinned back at him.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't watch her. She's the hottest piece of ass on this street and you fucking live right next door to her. If I lived in your house, I would be glued to the windows all day long," Dolph said.  
"But if that's the case, why did you rat her out to Dana for coming on to you? Why not just fuck her on the side?" Roman asked.  
"She never came on to me," Dolph laughed. "She turned me down. Fucking slut wouldn't even kiss me. One day, man. One day I'm gonna fuck her and everyone will know I was right about her. But till then she just got a lesson that no one turns me down."

Roman nodded and emptied his beer in order to keep himself from talking. He knew if he opened his mouth to say anything, he would shout at Dolph and tell him some not so pleasent things. He needed to stay calm.

"Karaoke!" John shouted.

Roman looked towards him and saw that he had put up a big screen connected to a computer. Roman nodded a goodbye to Dolph and calmly walked over to John while he looked at his phone and stopped the recording he had just made. Time to put a stop to this party.

"Is is possible to hook my phone to that thing?" He asked.  
"It is," John answered. "You got a song on it you wanna sing?"  
"Just a small greeting to the neighbourhood if it's alright," Roman said.  
"Of course, man," John said.

John helped Roman hook his phone in and everyone went quiet and looked at the two men.

"Alright, I give the word to Roman," John said.  
"Thank you, John. And thank you all for welcoming me to the street. One thing I quickly learned from you all was that there's a rumour going around that you all seem to believe for some weird reason. Let's put a stop to that, shall we?" Roman said.

People started mumbling around him and he held a hand in the air.

"You all seem to think a certain way about Sierra," he continued.  
"She's a slut!" Nikki shouted.  
"Is she? Is she really?" Roman stared her down. "How about watching this little conversation I just had with Dolph minutes ago?"

He pressed play and Dolph's face lit up the screen. Everyone listened as he admitted to have been lying about Sierra. Dana broke down in tears straight away as she heard how he trashtalked her abilities in bed. As soon as the recording was over, Roman put his phone back in his pocket.

"Once you all start sobering up tomorrow, I think you should all do the grown up thing and apologize to Sierra," he said.

Again people mumbled but no one dared to say anything loud.

"Two years!" Roman raised his voice. "For two years you've treated her like shit due to one man's lie! Fucking suck it up and apologize!"

With those words he turned on his heel and walked out of the garden and straight to her house. He kept ringing the door bell, just holding it in for several seconds until he finally drove her crazy enough to come unlock the door.


	5. Better than fantasy

With those words he turned on his heel and walked out of the garden and straight to her house. He kept ringing the door bell, just holding it in for several seconds until he finally drove her crazy enough to come unlock the door.

"What?" She shouted as she pulled it open.  
"I got something to show you," he grinned widely and looked down her body. "And don't you look cute in those rags and with messy hair. Did you just climb out of bed?"  
"Something like that," she sighed.

She turned around and walked back into the house. He walked inside, closed the door and locked it. He wasn't sure why he locked it. He just felt like he had to. He kicked off his shoes and followed her into the livingroom.

"Take a look at this," he said.

He handed her his phone and played the recording for her.

"You didn't?" She stared at him in disbelief.  
"Not only did I record him, I fucking played it for everyone before I left," he chuckled.  
"Oh, wow," she said.  
"I bet they're all gonne come beg for forgiveness tomorrow," he said.  
"I can't believe you did that for me," she said.  
"Of course I did. You've been the sweetest person towards me this week. Everyone else can go fuck themselves for all I care but you, beautiful, you're something else," he said.

As many times before the right side of her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth and he couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm totally out of line right now..." He reached up and pulled her lip free with his thumb. "...but it's a fucking turn on when you do that."

She blushed and his smirk turned into a little chuckle. He hadn't planned on actually making a move on her but he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Fuck it!" He said.

He moved fast as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He had expected her to fight him but instead she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"What? No slapping me?" He chuckled against her lips.  
"You're into that?" She chuckled back.  
"You wanna spank me now?" He asked.  
"I usually prefer it the other way around but if you're into it, sure, I'll give it a try," she answered.  
"Nope, no need," he laughed. "Bedroom? Or too soon?"  
"Fuck it, I'm the neighbourhood slut, right?" She joked.

He burst out laughing and she couldn't help but laugh herself. She took his hand and his laughter died down but he kept the smile on his face as she escorted him into the bedroom.

"Ehm... it's been a while," she said sheepishly.  
"You want me to go easy on you?" He asked.  
"It's not that. It's just..." She looked down. "...I might disappoint you."  
"I doubt it," he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "You're fucking beautiful. Just looking at you makes me hard and thinking about you when I'm alone at night makes me cum. Being with you will only be even better than my fantasies."

She looked up and once again her lip had found its way between her teeth.

"Now you're doing it on purpose," he chuckled as he pulled her lip free. "Such a tempting little bird, you are."

He leaned down to kiss her and his hands moved down her sweatpants behind her to squeeze her ass.

"What? No underwear?" He pulled back a little. "Were you actually expecting me tonight?"  
"A girl can dream," she smirked.  
"No more dreams," he pushed her pants down. "Just reality. You and me on that bed fucking till the early morning."

He pulled the tee over her head and smirked as he saw she wasn't wearing a bra either.

"Till the early morning?" She giggled.  
"Yeah, my coffeemaker broke so I gotta stay for my morning fix," he joked.

She started laughing and he quickly wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. He slowly backed her towards the bed until the back of her knees hit it and she let herself sit down on it, watching as he stripped out of his clothes. Once he dropped his boxers to reveal himself, her lip went straight in between her teeth again.

"I take it you like what you see," he pushed her down on her back and crawled up her body.  
"Like it? I'm scared. That thing is fucking huge," she blushed at her own words.  
"I'm gonna make sure you feel every inch of it," he promised.

He leaned down to kiss her neck while moving a hand between her legs. She spread them as she felt his fingers run up her thigh. Two of his fingers disappeared inside her, drawing out moans right away as he started moving them. He kept going for a minute, adding a third finger, making her as wet as possible before pulling them out again.

"Okay, take a deep breath," he chuckled as he moved between her legs.  
"I won't be able to walk tomorrow, will I?" She asked.  
"Nope," he grinned. "But don't worry. I'll make the coffee and bring it in here."

She started laughing but he cut her off with a kiss while slowly pushing into her. Her nails dug into his back and she moaned into the kiss as she felt him fill her up completely.

"Holy fucker on a shit house!" She burst out.  
"What?" He laughed.  
"Move!" She demanded. "Fuck me, please!"

She didn't have to say that twice. He started thrusting into her, setting a good pace, enjoying every sound of pleasure he got out of her.

"God, it feels so good," she moaned. "Don't stop."

He felt proud of her words and of course he wasn't gonna stop. Not until he had made her cum. He upped the pace little by little, feeling how her nails constantly scratched down his back. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, crying out loud as he fucked her into a mind blowing orgasm. He couldn't stop grinning as he watched her cum, thrusting through her cries, not allowing himself to go over until she finally opened her eyes again and met his lustful eyes.

"Damn, beautiful," he collapsed on top of her. "You make the most sexy noises."  
"I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow," she giggled.  
"Yep," he lifted his head up and grinned. "Especially since I'm far from done with you yet."  
"Oh god," she whined.  
"Yeah, you'll be saying that a whole lot of times before the sun rises," he smirked.


End file.
